The present disclosure relates to fin field-effect-transistors (FinFETs) in general, particularly with regard to doped regions thereof.
The manufacture of FinFET devices currently includes dopant implantation processes intended to achieve regions of certain dopant concentrations. For example, anti-punch through regions may be formed in or near base portions of the FinFET fin elements by implanting the appropriate dopant until a desired concentration is achieved. However, the fins are generally formed with a relatively high aspect ratio, such that even with the maximum attainable implant angle, the resulting dopant concentration may vary along the vertical length of the fins. Consequently, mobility and/or leakage current may be adversely affected.